blackvaultchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chained Idol
Chained Idols are secret items throughout the game that are found in the form of small metallic keychains, often imbued with other precious materials. They are indestructable, and hidden strategically throughout the game: as they are the Ultimate Weapons. At some point in the main storyline of S.O.B, players are allowed to softly break portions of the Eternal Realm's stable reality, or at least the one that the Infinity Council have been enforcing thus far. The intended purpose of this game mechanism is to arm players for the final encounters on the Ideal Realm, or High Realm, as it is otherwise known. One of these ways is by acquiring the secret blue prints to items scattered across the three realms of existence: the Lower, Middle, and Twilight Realms. Since at this point, any item that can be imagined can be constructed, these items essentially expand the ability of the person to imagine by showing an interpretation of the greater weapon. Often they will look like something the finder could have imagined on their own, but the person to recognize and activate the Chained Idol is also given secret memories through an embedded memory chronicle stored within the device. When a Chained Idol is depleted, it will either disappear and end up somewhere else to be found again, or return to its original creator if it has decided that it's master's wish was fulfilled. When it disappears, it will cause the activator to forget the corresponding ritual, as well as how they tracked it down in the first place. Activating an Idol First, the seeker must find the Idol. But in order to activate each Idol, they must do a specific ritual that is individualized to the idol. At some point, there was a map and legend on a master blue print (the blue print for how to store knowledge as a Chained Idol in the first place) that clearly said which idol required which ritual. (I will have a page and a quest for this master item eventually. Dailik sent Chris to find it, and Chris was successful.) Example Idols To give an example of the power items hidden within the Idols, one has the form of a small, origami paper crane. When activated, by swearing an a vow of eternal love to it (a vow to break all other vows, literally, and potentially causing a lot of bad reprocussions), it imbues the wielder the knowledge of how to give life to any nonsentient object. Plotpoint Idols There is an idol that is shaped like a guttenburg printing press. During the main storyline, it was misidentified as the archive of every book ever written. When it is activated by Kai Faythorn, he realizes that it is actually the blueprints for the Loom from which Reality's Fabric was Woven. Among other, impossible, things, it allows a person to make perfect duplications of themselves -- with knowledge and conscience shared among the duplicates, but each retaining the original's power level and ability to move separately and without mental strain to the original. God was originally not interested in its description, but many of these last points make the loom... filled with broken possibile applications. This is the Chained Idol the III Prophet sought after escaping the Black Vault for the second and final time, because a prophet with this power, he hoped, would be able to contend with the Creator himself. There are a lot of benefits to activating the Chained Idols, and simply keeping them in your possession. For starters, they make one of your stats astonomically high, and may give special powers. Dailik Faythorn collected four, and couldn't figure out how to activate three of them. While they were in his possession, he made God look like a cupcake.